Mood Rings
by CaliGirl4Life14
Summary: Derek still loves Casey even though her mood changes every second. Songfic to Mood Rings by Relient K


**Authors Note: I love this song and when I first heard it, it reminded me so much of Derek and Casey I had to write a fanfic.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or Mood Rings by Relient K**

**P.S. Derek's POV**

"DEREK VENTURI!!"

_We all know the girls that I am talking about  
Well they are time bombs and they are ticking and the only question's when  
They'll blow up _

The entire family came running up to Casey's bedroom to find her sitting on the floor holding a jacket that was covered with green goo. "Where is he!" She yelled "Make him come in here and give me money to pay for the damage to my jacket!"

_And they'll blow up we know that without a doubt  
Cause they're those girls yeah you know those girls  
Who let their emotions get the best of them_

"Were you put on this earth to make me life a living hell!" She screamed. What can I say, she's so pretty when she's angry.

_And I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings _

"Hey Case, here." She looked up from her book just in time to catch the small box I threw at her.  
"Derek Venturi, what's this mood ring supposed to do".  
"Just put it on."

_So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
Cause what they're thinking_

Instantly when she placed the ring on her finger it turned orange.

"Orange means nervous, emotions mixed, unsettled, oh and probably you're PMSing." I said brightly

"DEREK!!"

_She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way  
Her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost everyday  
She said to me that she's so happy it's depressing  
And all I said was someone get that girl a mood ring _

God, she's so pretty, I just wish her mood wouldn't change every 10 seconds.

First she's furious at me, and then boom 10 seconds later she's all smiles and happy

_If it's drama you want then look no further  
They're like the real world meets boy meets world meets days of our lives  
And it just kills me how they get away with murder  
They'll anger you then bat their eyes; those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize_

She's so dramatic. Her phone conversations with Emily go something like this:

Casey: "Emily, I know he likes me, but how could a guy like him like someone like me, oh my god, it's my hair isn't it. I bet a guy like him only likes blondes, but wait oh my god I could dye my hair blonde, but then he'll think I'm a poser cheerleader. Emily are you listening to me? Oh my god you're not listening!"

And then the time when Marti and her make cookies in the kitchen and Marti wipes her cookie smeared hands on my new jacket and Casey goes "We couldn't find a towel." And then the second I get ready to yell at her she bats her eyes at me and goes "You don't mind do you Derek?" And I being the sucker I am for her go. "Oh, no, of course not."

_And I've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings _  
_So we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
Cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
Cause what they're thinking_

There she is wearing the mood ring again.

"I hope you know, Derek I'm only wearing this thing because the colors match my new shirt". She said prissily

_She's so pretty but she doesn't always act that way  
Her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost everyday  
She said to me that she's so stressed out it's soothing  
And all I said was someone get that girl a mood ring__  
_

"AAAUGGHHH!!" That's Casey again. She always gets so stressed out. Then her face turns all red and blotchy, but she's still gorgeous.

_Cause when it's black it means watch your back because you're probably  
The last person in the world right now she wants to see _

"I NEED SOME SPACE!"

_And when it's blue it means that you should call her up immediately  
And ask her out because she'll most likely agree  
And when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed  
And when it's clear it means she's completely emotionless and that's all right I must confess_

The colors on that ring just keep on changing, first it's black and then its blue and then it's green and then it's clear. You never know when to ask her anything because the ring just keeps on changing.

_We all know the girls that I am talking about  
She liked you Wednesday but now it's Friday and she has to wash her hair  
And it just figures that we'll never figure them out  
First she's Jekyll and then she's Hyde...at least she makes a lovely pair_

Wednesday:  
"You know Derek, you're not so bad."

Friday:  
"Derek! Can you just get out and stop messing around in my life!"

_Mood ring oh mood ring  
Oh tell me will you bring  
The key to unlock this mystery  
Of girls and their emotions  
Play it back in slow motion  
So I may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind_

Man I wish she'd wear that mood ring all the time because it's so hard to tell what she's thinking.

But I do know, Man, I love her


End file.
